Interdementional Chat Room What?
by Rockcrab
Summary: Harry Potter and Naruto characters in a chat room... that's how it starts. Then Itachi and Ginny talk, and decide to meet up on the edge of Konoha. Read to figure it out... I've only gotten so far... with help from potterandanimelover of coarse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto... or any other show that is used on here.

Author's note- Ok. They are in a chat room. If you had this idea, just say so. I will look and if there is evidence, I will give you some credit for making it first. Oh, some of these ideas where probably helped by Potterandanimelover. No, potterandanimelover helped. This may actually develop into a story later, like a real true story. A fan fic if you must know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clarification, all character's screen name will indeed be thier names._

**Itachi has entered_ (From Naruto)_**

Itachi- I'm alone...

Itachi- I'm bored

Itachi- good thing I can act differently while typing...

**Sasuke has entered _(From Naruto)_**

Itachi- anyone, but you.

Sasuke- I will kill you.

Itachi- Yeah... right.

**Itachi has left**

Sasuke- I was going to track him, but that will never work now... why did I type that?

**Ginny has entered_ (from Harry Potter)_**

**Sasuke has left**

**Itachi has entered**

Ginny- Hi.

Itachi- Hello.

Ginny- and you are...

Itachi- Itachi. You?

Ginny- Ginny.

Ginny- how are you...

Itachi- ok. Uh, you?

Ginny- good. Ug, Ron just set my room on fire with his wand brb.

**Ginny has left**

Itachi- wand, what?

**Ron has entered _(From Harry Potter)_**

Ron- you are?

Itachi- Itachi

Ron- well duh.

Itachi- set your room on fire?

Ron- ...

Itachi- your sister told me.

**Ginny has entered**

Ginny- I'm back

Ron- Ginny, you don't tell random people that I set my room on fire!

Itachi- I'm still here you know

Ginny- Ron, that was rude

**Ron has left**

Ginny- ignore him...

Itachi- he left you know. I have to ignore him.

Ginny- I have to go. Same time tommorow?

Itachi- sure, whatever.

**Ginny has left**

**Itachi has left**

**Ginny has entered**

Ginny- Itachi? I forgot something. Itachi?

**Gaara has entered**

Ginny- and you are?

Gaara- Gaara.

Ginny- how are you?

Gaara- ok.

Ginny- yeah... I have to go now.

Gaara- ok.

Ginny- Bye Gaara.

Gaara- yeah.

**Ginny has left**

**Sasuke has entered**

Sasuke- is Itachi back.

Gaara- no.

Sasuke- Gaara... where are you.

Gaara- here.

**Sasuke has left**

**Gaara has left**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- ok, sorry it was so lame. I was too bored. Please review anyways. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!

**Sasuke has entered**

Sasuke- is not.

**Sasuke has left**

Uh, I do that to myself why? R & R


	2. Ginny hears Sasuke

Disclaimer- I still do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, or anything else, characters... ect... in this.

Author's note- Ha! Me and Potterandanimelover actually did this over picto-chat before. It's not exact, but it's close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara has entered**

**Gaara's dad has entered**

Gaara's dad- I hate you.

Gaara- Same here.

**Itachi has entered**

Itachi- am I interrupting something...

Gaara- No, I was just leaving.

**Gaara has left**

**Gaara's dad has left**

Itachi- ok...

**Ginny has entered**

Ginny- Hi Itachi.

Itachi- Hi!

Ginny- Hey, what's up?

Itachi- nothing.

Ginny- I'll be right back, Ron again set his room on fire with his wand!

**Ginny has left**

**Sasuke has entered**

Sasuke-Ha!

Itachi-?

Sasuke- I have finally tracted you! What? IT WON'T DOWNLOAD IT? A VIRU-

**Itachi has left**

**Ginny has entered**

Ginny- Itachi?Are you there?

Sasuke- Whereis Itachi?

Ginny- Who are you?

Sasuke- Sasuke.

Ginny- Duh. Why do you want to know about Itachi?

Sasuke- he's my brother. He killed my family and now I will kill him.

Ginny- ok... but he seems like a nice person.

Sasuke- trust me, he's bad. Ifhe talks to you agin tell me.

**Sasuke has left**

Ginny- Wait! Where?

**Itachi has entered**

Ginny- I never asked how old are you Itachi?

Itachi- 15

Ginny- oh.

Itachi- you?

Ginny-...

Itachi- you don't have to tell me.

Ginny- thanks : )

Itachi- yeah.

Ginny- your not a creepy guy are you?

Itachi-...well I'm a guy.

Ginny- I hope so!

Itachi-?

Ginny- as in I don't think Itachi is a girl's name.

Itachi- oh.

Ginny- who is Sasuke?

Itachi- he talked to you?

Ginny- yup.

Itachi- what did he say?

Ginny- stuff...

Itachi- did he say something along the lines of that I am a kiler and I must die?

Ginny- yeah...

Itachi- he lies like that all the time. He has a problem with it. He convinced himself that that happened and he ran away and joined a snake lord guy... who I know nothing of.

Ginny- oh. Same time tommorow?

Itachi-Hn.

**Itachi has left**

**Ginny has left**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- thanks for putting up with this. Keep on reading and eventually this will not be boring. It will be a story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. They decide to meet

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter.

Author's note- Sorry! I really am a slow updater... oh, and potterandanimelover came up with half of this.

* * *

**Ginny has entered**

**Sasuke has entered**

Sasuke- you again. Have you heard from my brother?

Ginny- Yes. And he told me the truth.

Sasuke- Really?

Ginny- yes. You are such a liar.

Sasuke- WHAT?!

Ginny- I know are a liar who joined Lord Voldimort!

Sasuke- no I'm not crazy!

Ginny- But you did join Lord Voldimort and that means I can't talk to you any longer!

Sasuke- wait! Where is my brother?!

**Ginny has left**

Sasuke- O.o

**Itachi has entered**

Itachi- Ginny's late...

Sasuke- what did you tell her?!

Itachi- Hi foolish brother.

Sasuke- Why is she under the impression that _I _am the evil one?

Itachi- I had to say something.

Sasuke- Who is Lord Voldimort?

Itachi- I don't know.

Sasuke- then why does she think I am working for him?

Itachi- I don't know.

Sasuke- Another person against me by your doing! I'm going to tell her the truth!

Itachi- Wow. Just try.

**Ginny has entered**

Sasuke- I will prove to her you killed everyone!

Itachi- I didn't.

Ginny- Who is 'she'?

Sasuke- You!

Ginny- ?

Sasuke- you are 'she.' Stay away from Itachi.

Ginny- why should I!

Sasuke- He's a murderer!

Ginny- I don't believe you.

Itachi- Sasuke, can't you see that you are upsetting Ginny?

Sasuke- It's the truth! If the truth hurts I'm sorry, but it is the truth!

Ginny- Do you guys always fight like this?

Sasuke- Itachi, you will die!

Itachi- Sasuke... my brother... stop it.

Sasuke- Why should _I _stop!

Itachi- Because I... love you Sasuke. As a brother.

Ginny- how sweet.

Sasuke- He's lieing to you! He's probably dieing from saying that... On second thought, let him keep talking. ; )

Ginny- You're mean, I don't like you. Go away! You're upsetting Itachi!

Itachi- thank you Ginny.

Sasuke- He's lieing to you Ginny. I have to kill him!

Itachi- Sasuke...

Sasuke- don't 'Sasuke...' me!

Ginny- what are you guys fighting over? So what if Itachi's good and Sasuke works for Voldimort? Ok, maybe I do see your point...

Sasuke- I am noy evil! Wait... who is Voldimort anyways?

Itachi- that is a good question...

Ginny- the evil snake lord!

Itachi- you must be confused. Isn't that Orochimaru?

Sasuke- ...

Ginny- the wizard.

Sasuke- Wizard?

Ginny- Itachi... you guys are wizards right?

Itachi- no. We're ninjas...

Ginny- I am in soooo much trouble.

Sasuke- I told you Itachi was nothing but trouble. :P

Ginny- ...

Itachi- It's ok Ginny. Wait... what world are you in?

Ginny- Earth.

Itachi- what village?

Ginny- village?

Sasuke- she's useless, she's not even a ninja!

Itachi- I'm not so sure Sasuke.

Sasuke- Forget it. I'm going to find you some day Itachi, be sure of it.

**Sasuke has left**

Itachi- sorry about my brother...

Ginny- It's ok.

Itachi- but seriously, what village are you from.

Ginny- I'm seriously not from one.

Itachi- yeah... I'm so dead if Sasuke finds me first...

Ginny- what do you mean?

Itachi- Sasuke's going to KILL me Ginny...

Ginny- there must be something I can do!

Itachi- I don't know...

Ginny- what other choice do you have Itachi?

Itachi- ok, if you can help.

Ginny- good. Where should we meet?

Itachi- what?

Ginny- where do you live?

Itachi- I'm on vacation in Konoha at the moment.

Ginny- are you alone?

Itachi- yes.

Ginny- see you there

Itachi- ok, bye.

**Itachi has left**

**Ginny has left**

* * *

Itachi walks to the main part of the Akatsuki hide out and talks to Pein.

"Leader-sama." says Itachi. Pein looks up a bit showing aknowledgement.

"I need to leave and go to Konoha." says Itachi.

"Whatever. Take Kisame with you." says Pein waving his hand at the door.

"I can't. This is a personal mission." says Itachi.

"Whatever, you can leave." says Pein.

"Good." says Itachi as he leaves the hide out.

"Deidara!" yells Pein not looking up from his book.

"Un?" says Deidara entering the room.

"If Itachi doesn't come back in two weeks go find him or his dead body if necessary." says Pein.

"Whatever. What are you reading, un?" asks Deidara.

"Nothing." says Pein putting down his book labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

"Ok Leader-sama, un." says Deidara.

Itachi heads towards Konoha and waits for Ginny. Luckily Sasuke is now with Orochimaru.

* * *

Ginny is about to sneak out of the house when Fred comes up behind her at grabs her back and covers her mouth.

Ginny lets out a scream that is unheard thanks to her brother. "Now where are you going?" asks Fred.

"No where." says Ginny.

"I don't know Ginny." says George.

"That's alot of stuff you have to take along." says Fred.

"Fine, I'm going to go see a guy..." says Ginny.

"Oooo, a guy." says Fred.

"Ginny's got a boyfriend." says George.

"Guys, I met him on the internet and I need to leave by floo powder now." says Ginny.

"How about mother?" says Fred.

"Oh... could you guys..." says Ginny.

"Anything for a fellow Weasely!" says George. Ginny leaves by floo powder to Konoha.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" says Fred.

"Bahamas?" says George.

"No, I was thinking of following Ginny, but I like yours better! We'll tell mom Ginny went first ahead of us." says Fred.

"Where's Ginny?" asks Mrs.Weasely.

"The Bahamas." says Fred.

"We're going next with her." says George.

"Ok, well have fun dearies." says Mrs. Weasely, and Fred and George go to the Bahamas.

* * *

Author's Note- Ok, next it will continue. Read and Review. NO ONE BELIEVES YOU SASUKE! SO HA!


	4. Sakura

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter.

Author's note- Sorry! I really am a slow updater... oh, and potterandanimelover came up with half of this.

* * *

Itachi is waiting in Konoha feeling very out of place, but alone inside the Uchiha Mansion. He starts to think about life and junk and then stops deciding it doesn't really matter. That's when there is a bright light coming from the fireplace. Green flames and then he hears someone talking.

"Itachi? Itachi? Are you here?" it sounds like a girl. Then Itachi realizes who it is.

"Ginny..." says Itachi. He reminds himself he has to be a bit more cheerful and fun around her or his cover as the good guy is shot.

"Itachi?" says Ginny as she steps out of the fireplace and walks over to Itachi.

"So it is you isn't it!" says Itachi with as much excitement as he can bare to pretend.

"Yeah!" says Ginny walking over to him. She gives him a hug and Itachi's shoulders tense. "Sorry," Ginny says realizing she just hugged him without even knowing him.

"It's ok." says Itachi.

"So what do we need to do?" asks Ginny.

"I don't know. I thought that was why you insisted on coming." says Itachi.

"Well, maybe we should find HIM before he finds you." says Ginny. Itachi looks at Ginny confused. "If we find him maybe we could convince him that you aren't bad at all and that you two could become friends." Itachi coughs.

"Maybe. Ok, we should find him." says Itachi.

"Yeah, but how do we find him?" asks Ginny.

"Well we can start by finding someone that works... or worked for, Orochimaru and see if we can get a lead from there." says Itachi.

"Who is this Orochimaru guy?" asks Ginny confused.

"An evil snakelord. He's basically immortal and he wants Sasuke as a knew body." says Itachi.

"So he wants Sasuke as a horcrux?" asks Ginny unsure.

"A horcrux?" asks Itachi.

"When someone splits their soul into peices and puts the peice of the soul into an object or person. Then, when they 'die' they actually go and become the next peice of the soul. I'm not really sure how it works, but it has been done." says Ginny.

"Yeah, sort of like that." says Itachi. "So who is this Voldemort guy?"

"An evil snake lord. He plans to rule the world of wizards and muggles-" starts Ginny.

"Muggles?" asks Itachi.

"Non-magical folk, like yourself." says Ginny. "No offense..."

"None taken." says Itachi trying to stay cheerful.

"Ok, well, do you know anyone that worked and or works for Orochimaru that is around here?" asks Ginny.

"Uh, I'm not sure, maybe we should ask around a bit." says Itachi.

"Ok." says Ginny. She is releaved that Itachi isn't some creep trying to attack her.

"Ok, let's start with that girl over there." says Itachi pointing at Sakura. Maybe we should lay low though and not tell her our real names..." says Itachi, but Ginny is already half way to Sakura. "Ginny! Wait!"

Ginny doesn't here him and walks up to Sakura, Sakura turns around. "Hi..." says Sakura unsure of who this stranger is.

"Hi! My name is Ginny." says Ginny. Itachi smacks his forehead.

"Hi... I'm Sakura." says Sakura.

"Ok, I was wondering if you happened to know anyone who has any connection to Orochimaru." says Ginny sweetly.

"Well, there's Anko, but why do you need to know that?" asks Sakura.

"Just curious." says Ginny before walking away.

"Whatever. I hope Naruto comes back with Sasuke soon..." Sakura says to herself when Ginny is out of ear shot, but Itachi hears her.

"Did you say Sasuke?" asks Itachi rather loudly.

"Yeah." says Sakura.

"That's great because we are lo-" starts Ginny when Itachi interrupts.

"-ng lost friends of his and we would like to see him." finishes Itachi using different words than Ginny would have.

"Oh," says Sakura hanging her head. "He isn't here."

"Ok." says Itachi walking away. Ginny and Itachi both walk away and head towards the center of the town. They are looking for Anko.

Author's note- This will be continued no matter how long t takes! I promise, so read and review!


End file.
